Sleepy Tsuna
by redmoon3
Summary: All Tsuna wants to do is sleep. Is that too much to ask for?... Just a light-hearted little one shot. Hope you enjoy it ... The title stinks I know, lol, but I couldn't think of a better one :'


**Author's Note: **This is just a little something that I had up on another website with whole different characters. I thought it would be cute to use the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters, so I took it down from the other site and put it up here. I hope you enjoy it!

It's just a light-hearted one-shot :')

**Another Note: **Everyone (that means Giotto's friends and Tsuna's friends) all live in a pretty big apartment for reasons that I will not explain, lol.

**Ages:**

Giotto+Friends+Dino - 21

Tsuna+Friends - 16**  
**

******Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

**Warning:** Everyone is out of character. Mostly Gokudera though. Since it is an AU I wanted to tone down his personality ^_^;**  
**

_blahblah_-Thoughts

"blablah"-Talking

* * *

Tsuna awoke to someone lightly shaking his shoulder and calling his name quietly. "Tsuna... Tsuna!"

Opening his eyes Tsuna saw that it was his close friend, Giotto. Opening his mouth he spoke groggily. "Giotto?" He asked confused.

Giotto didn't answer him for a moment and instead pulled up the covers on the bed before speaking. "Move over." Then without waiting for compliance he started getting into the bed.

"Do I have to?" Tsuna asked sleepily, but moved over anyway, giving his friend more more. He didn't even bother asking why he was even there. He mumbled a little under his breath for being woken up.

"Go to sleep, Tsuna." Giotto said, as if he were the one that had been woken up by Tsuna.

Tsuna would have pointed out the fact that he was the one that got woken up, but he was still half asleep and ready to fall asleep completely.

"Good night, Tsuna." Giotto said softly as he threw his arm across his smaller friends chest.

"Good night, Giotto."

It seemed like the moment he had fallen back to sleep he was being shaken awake again. "Hm?" Tsuna hummed softly.

"Are you awake, Tsuna?" It was Dino. He continued to shake Tsuna until his eyes were open.

_I am now_. He thought to himself.

"Yeah, I am, Dino-Nii. Is something wrong?"

"The guys are being loud and I can't sleep because of the noise." He complained pouting.

"Is that so?" Tsuna murmured, already half asleep again.

"Yeah, so I thought I'd come sleep in here with you." He said. "Move over." He added, and like Giotto didn't wait for a response and just got in the bed.

"But Dino-Nii, Giotto..." He trailed off when Dino carefully pushed him over to make more room for himself.

"What about Giotto?" Dino asked distractedly as he adjusted and smoothed the blanket over himself and Tsuna.

"Well, he's-" He was cut off by Giotto himself.

"Whats going on, Tsuna?" Giotto, who had been woken up by not only the talking but also from Tsuna suddenly pressed against his side, asked tiredly.

Before he could speak, Dino did."Giotto?" Dino asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to sleep." Was the reply. "Now, can you please get out?"

"What? No, I'm sleeping in here." Dino protested and as if to make it clear pulled on the comforter so that he had more and Giotto had less.

"No, you're not, I am." Giotto spoke patiently, as if he were speaking to a child that didn't understand something. Then he mimicked Dino's earlier movement, tugging on the comforter.

"No, I am." Dino challenged, pulling the comforter.

"I was here first." Giotto scowled, letting some of his annoyance show, he pulled the comforter as well.

_Why me?_ Tsuna thought to himself, now wide awake under the taught comforter.

Wanting to just get some sleep Tsuna sat up suddenly, seeming to surprise the two of them. It looked like they had forgotten he was even there.

"I can go sleep in one of the other rooms." He said and started to climb out from under the comforter so he could stand on the bed, hoping neither of them would protest. He had no such luck.

The moment that Tsuna had stood on the bed each of them grabbed one of his hands and gently pulled him back down.

Giotto and Dino were both silent for a moment. Giotto was the one that broke the silence. "The bed's big enough for the three of us. The three of us can sleep here." He said.

Dino voiced his agreement. "Yeah."

Tsuna looked from one to the other in disbelief. Why didn't they just think like that from the start?

With that settled Tsuna got back under the comforter and the three of them lied down. Within seconds they were fast asleep, their sleepiness making itself known.

Sometime later Tsuna felt something pressed on his chest, stomach, and his legs. Wondering what it was he woke up. When he looked to see what it was he woke up a little more, both Dino and Giotto's arms were around him. Dino's was across his stomach and Giotto's was across his chest. Their legs wrapped around each one of his legs. From the light tugging he felt he could tell they were both trying to pull him closer.

_Why me?_ He sighed. _I should have left when I had the chance_. He shouldn't have let them convince him to stay.

Deciding that it would be better to sleep in another room Tsuna brought his hands up and rested one hand on each of the their arms. He gave their arms an experimental tug. When neither of them reacted he deemed it safe to move their arms and legs off of him. Once the pressure was off him he sighed in relief.

He carefully stood on the bed and was careful not to step on Giotto as he stepped over him and then onto the floor.

Leaving the room he was in the livingroom, where the rest of the members, minus G who had gone to bed at the same time as him, were.

He started across the livingroom, hoping to go unnoticed, but again it seemed that luck was against him. His arm was suddenly grabbed. "Tenth! Come here." Gokudera said, dragging him towards the couch where he proceeded to seat him next to Alaude. "Here." He was handed a controller. He saw that they were playing some kind of video game.

"Why did you give me this?" He asked, more confused then anything.

"Only you can beat, Alaude." Gokudera answered dramatically.

"I really don't think I can." Tsuna said, he had never been very good at video games.

"Try!" All their friends encouraged.

"Ok, I'll try." He relented with a smile.

The game was a racing game. It took a few minutes to finish the game but in the end he had somehow managed to win. Everyone cheered and Alaode, amazingly, even laughed a little, then shocked him again by patting his head.

He smiled at all of them and announced he was going back to bed. The others complained, claiming that they still had other games to play and showed them to him.

It looked like since they all had the day off from school tomorrow that they would be staying up late and sleeping in late tomorrow.

"Next time." He promised.

"Fine, but remember, you promised." Gokudera reminded.

"I will." Tsuna laughed. "Good night."

"Night." They chorused.

Continuing his was towards the other side of the livingroom he stopped at a door. He knocked first, not wanting to just walk in. He opened the door and walked in when he got no answer though.

"G?" He called out softly. He didn't get a reply so he walked over to the bed that he knew was G's and stood next to it. Reaching out a hand he lightly shook his shoulder. "G." He tried again.

"Tsuna?" Came a groggy voice.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"What's going on?" G asked starting to sit up but Tsuna placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if maybe I could sleep in here."

"Yeah, of course!" G was quick to assure his close friend.

"Thanks." Tsuna smiled. He lifted the comforter and got into bed next to Henry. He felt more relaxed since it was just 2 of them instead of 3.

The relaxation didn't last, however, as the door opened and two figures walked into the room, one of them turning on the light. Tsuna and G both sat up to see who it was.

With the light on they could see that it was Giotto and Dino. "Tsuna, what are you doing in here?" Giotto asked.

"Well, I just thought it would be better if I slept somewhere else." He offered a sheepish smile.

"I can't believe you left me alone in the bed with him." Dino said, pointing to Giotto.

"And what's wrong with that?" Giotto asked, offended.

"You're not cuddly at all, you're all muscle-y." Dino pouted, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Giotto stared at him strangely before he replied.

G was confused and Tsuna was just wondering if he was ever going to be able to get back to sleep.

"Tsuna, come back to bed." Giotto said, finally stopping his little quarrel with Dino.

"I'm going to sleep here, tonight." Tsuna stated, matter-of-factly.

"No, you're not." Dino said bluntly.

"And why not?"

"Because G is already sharing a bed with Gokudera, right G?" Dino asked.

"Well, yeah, but I think since you two are sleeping in the same bed that he can sleep with one of the other guys." G said, thoughtfully.

"But I"ll be lonely." Dino tried to play the cute kicked puppy.

"Giotto will be there." Ryeowook assured.

G, who was getting tired, spoke "Guys, I am sleepy. Tsuna wants to sleep here, so if you wouldn't mind...?" He trailed off, gesturing to the door.

"Such cheek!" Dino said, shocked.

Giotto just laughed, then his laugh turned into a smile. "Alright, Tsuna. Since we have kept you up long enough you can sleep here." The way he spoke made it sound like Tsuna needed his permission.

Tsuna turned to Dino, who wanted to protest some more, but also relented. "Fine! But you have to share the bed with me next time."

"Well, since I had shared it with him first, I think I should share it with him from now on." Giotto commented as he walked out of the room.

Here they go again.

"No way! I've shared with him more than you have. I should share with him from now on." Dino insisted. They argued like that all the way back to Tsuna's room, catching the other guys attention.

"What are they talking about?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't know, something about sleeping with Tsuna, I think." Gokudera answered distracted, trying to beat Alaude while he was distracted by Giotto and Dino.

"What?" "Whoooo!" They all cried out, at the same time that Gokudera cheered for his victory.

G got up and closed the door cutting off all the commotion from the living room. Apparently G and who ever else was supposed to sleep in here got the best room in the apartment; it was practically sound proof. Then he walked back over to the bed and settled onto it.

"Thanks again for letting me sleep here, G."

"No problem."

G had fallen asleep and Tsuna was about to as well when the door opened. "So, we're sharing right, Tsuna?" Dino asked.

"No, we are." Giotto called out from behind him.

"Let me sleep!" Tsuna threw a pillow at the door. Dino, who had been turned away turned back in time to get a pillow square in the face. Getting the message he closed the door, but not completely, so they could hear Giotto's laughter.

Luckily it seemed that everyone seemed to choose that time to turn in for the night so it was quiet.

Finally.

Tsuna finally got back to sleep.

* * *

And there you have it. I hope you liked it :'D


End file.
